surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meme Man
Meme Man is a main character in Surreal Memes, and is most commonly viewed as their main protagonist. He was made in the image of The Man himself. he is the root and base of many or most Surreal Memes. He is seen in various misadventures from escaping Vegetals to getting I C C E D by Dr COOL Jasper. He is not cognizant of his own mortality, as evidenced by the meme "Help I Want to Die". His Neighbor Level is green, and his tried and true catch phrase is, "Cool and Good." S U C C me boi, A N G E R Y. As his trustworthiness rating is ∞, he can always be trusted, no matter what dimensione you are in. Biography Meme Man is a very knowledgeable being. He is well versed in the secrets of the universe. Although he is arch-rivals with Orang and any Vegetal that crosses his way, Meme Man may be attributed to possibly unleashing Orang into the Surreal Memes Universe, as shown in C O L o u r e s. Meme Man has a family and often travels out of the boundaries of planets and into outer-space, as well as other realms. Although he is believed to be male, he spends much of his time defending the Gender-Free Zone and annihilating all genders within it, as shown in No Gender. Meme Man reaches Enlightenment in countless ways, including touching S P A G O O T, although the act is forbidden. History and Introduction into the Surreal Meme Universe According to Meme Man's original popularizer, Special Meme Fresh, Meme Man originated from the 4chan board 3DCG a while back. He was supposed to be "a wonky attempt of a human head", and the original image was then adapted to be the mascot of 3DCG. It wasn't until 3 and a half years later that Special Meme Fresh, who had saved the original image from 4chan, decided to use Meme Man "on a whim" to be the mascot for his Facebook page dedicated to ironic memes. However, Special Meme Fresh is mainly using Funny Image Guy as his mascot as in his canon timeline, Meme Man died and apparently can't be used in memes anymore. Meme Man As an Empty Vessel Although Meme Man is clearly a character, his servings as a simple head makes him an extremely flexible being which might have been the cause of him serving in so many memes across the time. Although some might use him as a simple head, it is still clear that he has his own personality, which has to be considered when in use. Meme Man's personality usually gives "chill" vibes, along with misspelled words that usually convey certain emotions such as "ANGERY", "SUCC" and other associated phrases such as "cool and good". Meme Man's calm voice also comes from his starring in a variety of YouTube videos, in which he goes through various bizarre adventures, again showing his versatility. Meme man is usually consistent in his ideas, with such examples as not sharing secrets with Pillars, and having a neutral yet careful approach towards Orang. Although Meme Man is clearly a character, he can be used in a variety of situations, which makes him such a significant being. Abilities Meme Man has the ability to survive the destruction of multiple dimensions, many of which were destroyed by his own errors. He can travel between these dimensions, as well. He possesses a Lampn, multiple Limb Boyes, a Compute, and a gravitational pull. He has access to the Yam and the Compute Crystal on which his house was built. In ROTR 2, he gets the Power of Succ. Deaths First Death During Meme Lads 2, Meme Man, Meme Man Jr., and Irony Child failed to pay the rent for their space house, causing them to commit suicide by drinking poison. However, all three (as well as Money Face/Slunker) were resurrected by Birdman. Second Death During the red crisis, it was stated in a Surreal Meme that Meme Man had died, due to the lack of red. He must have come back to life, although it is unknown how. Third Death On January 20, 2018, Meme Man tragically passed in his sleep, as reported by special meme fresh. However, he came back to life by acquiring another three thirty-day trial of existence, and he remains alive and healthy to this day. Fourth Death In PoseidonHeir's Battle for the Dimensions, Orang managed to kill Meme Man in his attempt to stop him. However, in the following video, End of the Apocalypse, the Crustacean of Creation resurrected him and temporarily granted him power beyond comprehension, allowing Meme Man to stop Orang once and for all. Fifth Death On May 18, 2018, Special meme fresh has submitted a comic where Meme Man comes back to life but their new mascot kills him by bus accident. However, it does seem that he came back from this death too. Sixth Death In Meme Lads 4, on September 3 2018, Meme Man was stabbed with a sword by the reddit alien. Luckily, Meme Man now seems to be alive and healthy once more. Trivia * Meme Man has many antagonists, including Orang, the Pillars, and Vegetal, but no clear friends, besides the other heads in Meme Lads. The one ally he had in "Riddle of the Rocks" (Orang) betrayed him. This lonely soul is destined to travel the universe with no companionship or anyone to trust, establishing a nihilistic worldview. It can be presumed these adventures are documented before he succumbs to despair and loneliness, with only his hatred of others and the knowing he is a hero keeping him alive. ** In Meme Lads, Meme Man has four friends - Meme Man Jr., Money Face (called Slunker in Meme Lads), Irony Child and Birdman. They appear to be his only friends within the entire Surreal Memes universe, apart from in the MoistCheese Timeline, where he is friends with Nam Emem, Alon, and even Orang, who has become trustworthy in MoistCheese's videos (ONLY in MoistCheese's videos). * Meme Man seems to be a member of his own species of CGI meme heads. * Meme Man has died six times, but all of those times, he managed to come back to life. * Meme Man, after defeating Orang in End of the Apocalypse (PoseidonHeir timeline), was granted a position as an honorary member of the Council of the Ancients. * In Riddle Of The Rocks 2, Meme man is given the power of Enlightenment as a reward for saving the Surreal Memes universe. * While Meme Man has been given many voices, the most commonly accepted voice for him is text2speech.org's Male US * He is the only character to swear. Gallery Meme Man.PNG 8Bit Meme Man-0.png|Meme Man's 8Bit design T h e A e s t h e t i c.png 36 Characters.png Octorhedron.jpg Sipp vs Succ.png References Navigation Category:Meme Man Category:Characters Category:Meme Lads Category:Heroes Category:Trustworthy Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Featured articles Category:Lawful Good Category:Brown Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:THE GOODEST Category:Meme heads Category:RPG